Dozerfleet Megaverse
The Dozerfleet Gigaverse and Dozerfleet Megaverse are the catalog of fictional universes covered in detail on this database for Dozerfleet Comics. The Gigaverse includes works by artists other than the Dozerfleet founder, that have agreed to be a part of the greater association. The Megaverse refers specifically to those universes and multiverses which are a part of the Dozerfleet founder's personal creative history. A multiverse refers to a family of similar continuities. A universe refers to a work's timeline as it is most-recently told, in light of that world's greater multiverse which may include other tellings. If, according to Wikipedia, the Omniverse refers to the concept of all universes, the Aranmanianverse refers to our concept of reality as we understand it. Below is included a hierarchy of versal structure, complete with explanations. For character rankings on a supernatural-to-natural power algorithmic totem pole, see the Dozerfleet Megaverse Character Hierarchy instead. Omniversal hierarchy The Omniverse The Terraverse The Terraverse is all universes covered on this wiki, even those that do not acknowledge each other or the main brand. Pine Springs and its greater universe would be an example of this, since its production was covered here as part of the greater initiative of covering Ferris productions for the TDMP classes of 2009, 2010, and 2011. However, Pine Springs is oblivious to properties in the Gigaverse, and vice-versa. The Gigaverse The Gigaverse, as described below, is the collection of universes that are covered on this wiki capable of acknowledging each other, or else affiliated with the brand. The single biggest distinction between this layer and the Megaverse below it is in artist inclusion. Prodigal-Gamer and Adam-00 did not, for example, begin with the intention of being part of Dozerfleet in any way. But things worked out that way on this wiki through contact on DeviantArt and shared adventures in creativity. The Megaverse, however, was the Dozerfleet founder's deliberate creation from the beginning; and was always intended to be included here. In Camelorum Adventures, some of the continuity of Cagegirl is acknowledged, even though they happen in separate universes. Xira and Suncore appear in a total of six episodes of Camelorum Adventures, but that series has negligible effect on their own world. The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens is the story that Camelorum Adventures is adapted from, but the two only very rarely interact. (With Emily getting very confused upon meeting her doppelganger.) The Megaverse Early universes See also: List of Way Early universes The various universes (and multiverses) that make up the Dozerfleet Megaverse have come and gone throughout the years. Traditional universes Main article: List of Transitional Era universes Modern universes Gerosha Multiverse Main article: Gerosha multiverse The continuity of Gerosha has a long, storied history - even of becoming a continuity in the first place! The most active of the universes throughout this multiverse's history are listed below. While it and the Volkonir Universe and Dromedeverse were one continuity during the Classic Gerosha period, latter Geroshas divorced their continuity from those other two. However, the Percolation has allowed for one version of Gerosha to still interact with the Dromedeverse, as well as allowing the Dromedeverse to interact with the Volkonir universe. The Percolation has also copied several Earth-G7.2.1 characters and others to the MAA Fanfic Universe, allowing much of the greater Dozerfleet Megaverse to be copied there. In this way, a team-up of Cherinob with Semaphore and Earwig is still a possibility. Abrujanian timelines The four timelines that are most inter-compatible and inter-connected as being almost a single continuity are Gerosha, Dromedeverse, Cherinob Universe, and Volonir-Bison Universe. All others in the greater Dozerfleet Megaverse collection are considered essentially non-canon to this 4-tiered linked continuity. Abrujan's rebellion Unable to accept failure, Nimrod of Shinar called on a diabolical sorcerer to do whatever was possible to reverse the confusion of languages at Babel. When nations would no longer come together willingly under Nimrod's one-world-government scheme, he sought to subjugate and punish. An object of power called the Abdygalis was created and bestowed by an angel to a warrior named Abrujan - to use the Abdygalis to counter-act the evil Strakoli. The two fought many battles, neither gaining much ground. However, Abrujan was ordered to protect the Abdygalis in its crystal form. His desire to finally find a wife led to him becoming careless around the women who caught his eye. This allowed Strakoli to bond himself with the Abdygalis after stealing it. Abrujan sacrificed the Abdygalis in order to ensure neither he nor Strakoli could get their hands on it again. However, its destruction created new Barely-Explicable Phenomena: the Marlquaan, the Percolation Wave, and two Fae Cores. Several Earth clone planets also came to be in the universe: Cortascius, Phaleel, Metheel, and Xomia. Abrujan eventually killed Strakoli, ending Nimrod's bid for one-world government. However, Nimrod's closest minions kept the tradition alive in world cultures every chance they got, seducing nations by every possible means to believe that the eventual creation of a global government would be to their benefit. Abrujan decided against fulfilling his God-given duty to hunt down these ideological seducers, instead dedicating his life to self-indulgence. His fate was to be poisoned and killed by a prostitute he trusted too much. The Divergence Following the Ascension of Christ, the Abdygalis' destruction resulted in a divergence of the universe into four main timelines, complete with pocket universes for some - all of which would eventually fuse as Crack of Doom approached back into a unified whole universe. Due to the Percolation Wave, historians on the events regarding Abrujan took great notice of the fact that they could almost recognize each other still existing, yet, not in the same plane. Each of the Original Percolation Clones took note that certain Abdygalis by-products in the original unified timeline had suddenly ceased to exist in certain timelines, yet continued to exist in others. This further created new BEP objects in the divergent timelines, and even affected history itself radically in each timeline from that point forward. Only the Percolation Wave appeared to be able to maintain a presence in each timeline. Phaeleel, Metheel, the Marlquaan all vanished into one timeline, represented by the Abrujanian historians with a seashell. One of the FaeCores vanished into a timeline that the Abrujanian historians represented with an image of a camel's hoof print. It bonded with the planet Xomia, and became the XomiaFaeCore. In at least one other divergent timeline, however, the Abrujanians were able to use sword and a bovine creature's face as that timeline's symbol. It was into this world that the other FaeCore, thus dubbed the "EccentriaCore," vanished - along with the planet Cortascius to which it bonded. Remaining active Abrujanian worlds Most of the Gerosha Earths became unstable, and eventually were destroyed. Only Earth-G7.0.0, Earth-G7.2.0, and Earth-G7.2.1 survived. Of these, only G-7.2.1 maintained an always-active link to the Percolation Wave. Therefore, the other two Gerosha Earths operated isolated from the continuity elsewhere in the Megaverse. With the Wieldenar of the Cagegirl universe, the Manifestarius inside the Cherinob universe, the EccentriaCore in the Eccerntriaverse, the XomiaFaeCore in the Dromedeverse, and the Marlquaan of G7.2.1, these five connected Earths would form the United Multiverse of Abrujan - capable of crossing over with one another. The EccentriaCore would find itself influenced by key bonded individuals called "Weavers" to develop a framework within the EccentriaCore's matrix, dubbed "the Tapestry." The Tapestry allowed for henshin armors to be generated, which could grow around the bodies of whoever was assigned a Tapestry link. This would enable the Knights of Cortascius to exist, for example. Examples of interactions Note: This is by no means an exhaustive list. Earth-G7.2.1 is technically a pocket dimension of G7.0.0, just as is G7.2.0. The Dromedeverse is also has a tendency to contain pocket dimensions, and the Percolation Wave goes from primarily residing in G-7.2.1 to residing primarily in the Dromedeverse after the events in Percolation: Legends. * Other than to the residents of G-7.2.1, the connection the Percolation Wave made with Marvel Earth-12131 is unknown. However, this bond happened due to the Wave detecting the Marlquaan of that world and the Power Cosmic of 12131, and collided them. This brought about the story Percolation, which introduced Extirpon (and later a clone of him) to the Marvel Gaming Fanfic Universe. This only-semi-official inter-company crossover with Marvel was never finalized on Marvel's end, so Extirpon did not become a playable character in Marvel: Avengers Alliance on Facebook. However, the Dozerfleet founder did name his playable agent character "Agent Opendi." The story was written to justify having an Extirpon clone inside the Marvel Gaming Universe. * Eccentriaverse residents are some of the most faithful zealot historians and believers in the multiverse. The entire world of Cortascius credits its history and existence with the Abdygalis and Abrujan. The kingdom of Gwirdonia believes it has a sacred duty to re-merge the multiverse under their rule, a goal shared by the Society of the Icy Finger. * Oddly enough, most everyone else in the Gerosha timelines has forgotten about Abrujan and the Abdygalis. They do, however, acknowledge these just enough to understand where the Marlquaan came from. Yet, they seldom refer back to any Abrujanian event that happened before Lord Zeras. * The Cagegirl Universe has lost virtually all knowledge of Abrujan and the Abdygalis. They are usually fairly independent of the others, as the Percolation Wave can only directly crossover their world with the Dromedeverse. This is demonstrated in "Cagegiggles" and in "Percolation Warriors" in Camelorum Adventures. As far back as the residents of that world can remember, individuals randomly manifesting superpowers has always "just sort of been a thing." Maria Kralitz stuck her neck out by trying to find a rhyme and reason behind the existence of powers and how they work, only to find herself in Nasraaden for doing so. Xira becomes quite familiar with Carly, Candace, and Emily - though remains unclear of her exact opinion of them. * Even with the ability to connect to others in the multiverse, Earth-G7.2.1 residents Percolate very seldom with any universe except the Dromedeverse. Part of what drove the Percolation to relocate its primary residence was the bond it formed with MODM. However, the Dromedeverse and EccentriaVerse have a fairly strong bond with each other. The Bison tried to invade the Dromedeverse at least once. In the Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius episode "Snake and a Rod," Carlos has to stop a monster from the Dromedeverse from wreaking havoc in Eccentriaverse whilst also keeping an eye on Carly. Times are not entirely fun for either of them, especially when Vanessa gets uncomfortable with all the time Carlos and Carly have to spend together. * Lenny and Morlikus find themselves having to return the Dromedeverse a favor in "A Ferret in the Hand." In spite having all this multiversal capability, the Percolation inside the Dromedeverse seems to prefer having the main Dromedeverse interact most often with its own pocket dimensions - most of which are spoofs of various elements of pop culture. * The pocket dimension seen in "Confusion of the Oranges" contains a women's prison called "Mitchfeller," containing parodies of characters from Orange is the New Black. The Camelorum girls wind up inadvertently causing Mitchfeller quite a lot of trouble due to being frequently Percolated there. When "Dayna" finds herself in Camelorum though, she nearly has a nervous breakdown - especially after being taunted by the Cheshire Pig. (This is in spite most of the COs and Camelorum inmates treating her very kindly.) * Gwen confuses the inmates at Mitchfeller and disturbs them when she mentions her crime was blowing up a ferret. She also has an encounter with an alternate pocket dimension version of Rutherford B. Hayes, who likes riding around on the back of a saber-toothed tiger. * Carly and Jen's sudden trip into the Mitchfeller pocket dimension proves even more hazardous, with Geoff Mentzel getting turned into "Darth Stachious" by Xomian radiation. Carly also causes it to rain bicycle training wheels from the sky, leading to various injuries and lots of property damage. * A Percolation trip to a 1980s sitcom universe creates BELF - an obvious ALF knockoff. * In "17 and Amphibious," Candace has to travel to the world of the graphic novel Teen in Terror Life to help Marshals capture Rita Rigatoni - after she steals the Jens' wand and Percolates herself there on purpose. These adventures create a clone of Anna Ford inside the main Dromedeverse - who is quickly turned into a bullfrog by exposure to Carly. Anna is then hired to be Stan's new secretary - a position she accepts with neither dread nor enthusiasm. The entire plot of this 2-part episode spoofs both The Asylum's Jailbait and Prison Break: The Final Break, as well as Lavalantula. See also * Dozerfleet Comics * Dozerfleet Megaverse Character Hierarchy * Gerosha multiverse * The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens * Cagegirl * List of notable institutions in the Dozerfleet Megaverse Category: Dozerfleet Comics